deliciouscinnamonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Space
(Also referred to as Dubzspace) A Let's Play started by DeliciousCinnamon in December 2011 and features Bert, Dubz and Mysh. They make their way through the game encountering Necromorphs and affectionately name all (if not most) of them. Cedric and Jamal are the most popular examples. The Dead Space series is currently unfinished, but there are 20 seperate episodes, all organized in chapters. There are currently 10 chapters in the Dead Space Let's Play. The following is a list of all of the notable characters and the Necromorphs that have been named. Isaac Isaac Clarke is the character that the DeliciousCinnamon team plays as. He does not have much of a personality, but gameplay changes dramatically whenever Bert, Dubz, and Mysh take turns playing. Bert is so far the best player, but Dubz is the most humorous. Hammond Zach Hammond, also referred to as Hammond Cheese or simply Hammond, is Isaac's main "boss" or "manager" as the story progresses. Until he dies. Hammond was killed by Marquese, a Brute that didn't want to take anybody's shit. Although Hammond was a horrible boss, Bert, Dubz, and Mysh were more fond of him than Kendra. Kendra Kendra Daniels was another one of Isaac's "bosses." The Delicious trio hated her the most in the story, from her constant yelling and her random calls when they were fighting Necromorphs. Cedric Cedric is a Leaper that was first seen in episode 1 Dead Space - 'Chapter 1: Sprinting, at around 17:44. Cedric was found walking around up above, with Bert taking notice. Dubz decided to name that Leaper Cedric, and DC has been calling every single Leaper they find Cedric ever since. However, he does seem to have two cousins: a female named Milicent, who is very graceful, and Stephen, who is retarded. Dubz treats Cedric like a friend or a pet instead of an enemy. At around 19:23 of episode 1, Cedric was seen marking his territory out in the open. Bert hastily killed him as Dubz watched sadly, saying "He was just marking his territory, he does that!" In episode 15, Dead Space - Chapter 7 Pt. 2: Summer Cedric, Cedric was seen with a darker skin color and he was tougher to kill than before. Bert, Dubz, and Mysh began calling him Cedric 2.0, or 'Cedric with his summer tan.' Cedric has been known to 'quickly come back to life and regenerate,' since the DeliciousCinnamon crew continue killing him only to have another Leaper respawn sometime after. Cedric has been found to be the Alpha Male of his species, the Unicropterans, and this was determined by the length of his tail and the size of his mandible. Jamal Jamal is a large Brute that sometimes makes an appearance as a mini-boss. He first appeared in episode 4, Dead Space - Chapter 4 Pt. 1: Jamal when Dubz began playing for the first time. At around 06:37 of the episode, Jamal appeared, destroying a giant door. Dubz panicked as he tried killing him, and he would've died if it wasn't for his Stasis. In the same episode, at 17:34, Jamal makes a second appearance, where Dubz blindedly turned a corner and almost met his demise. His relation to Cedric, as quoted by Dubz, is "Jamal is the, uh, Alpha Cedric." He quickly realized his mistake, and reiterated, "No. When we first saw Cedric, he looked at us and he's like, 'This isn't even my final form.'"